


Can't Resist

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock simply can't resist him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Can't Resist  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 177  
>  **Summary:** Spock simply can't resist him.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'passion' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html)

“But I think we should talk about...” Captain Kirk tried reasoning with Spock once more.

“No. I will not have this conversation with you, Jim.” Spock turned on his heels and started down the corridor in the opposite direction. He didn’t know why Captain Kirk was so determined to talk about this. It had happened, he couldn’t deny it but he didn’t have to talk it to death either.

Kirk quickly caught up to Spock, grabbed his arm and spun him around until he could look him in the eyes. “It happens...”

“You don’t understand, Jim. It does not, it can not happen to a Vulcan unless it is the time of Pon Farr. It was not that time and still I couldn’t control myself with you.”

He slid his hands up Spock’s arms to his shoulders. “I’m flattered that I could make you feel so strongly that in your passion you couldn’t resist...”

Once more Spock interrupted him as he moved closer. “I have never been able to resist you. No matter how hard I tried.”


End file.
